id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joker
, o Smiley Face, es uno de los actualmente disponibles en . Trasfondo Joker fue una vez la estrella del circo. Su rostro naturalmente hosco lo convirtió en el mejor payaso llorón. Sin embargo, la ventaja cambió cuando la hermosa sonrisa del payaso Segi y la glamorosa acróbata y la actriz Natalie se unieron al circo, y Joker se dio cuenta de que era hora de que cambiara su "pista profesional". Obviamente, después de obtener su eterna sonrisa, Joker puede volverse loco en los nuevos programas de comedia. Característica Externa Habilidades Estas son las dos Habilidades únicas para Smiley Face: Objetivos de Deducción Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico # Heart Rhythm #: Escucha con atención y los escucharás. #* Objetivo Básico: Descubre supervivientes utilizando Listen 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Descubre supervivientes utilizando Listen 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Descubre supervivientes utilizando Listen 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Smiley Face Polka es mi favorito. Me recuerda a esos días felices en el circo. # Her "Pet" #: ¡Que lindo! No me importa si es un ello o un ella. #* Objetivo Básico: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 1 time #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 2 times #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 3 times #: Conclusión #: Una foto: La entrenadora de animales está parada frente a un león y sosteniendo un par de botas de cuero.Translated from Chinese # Her "Lover" #: Parecen... una pareja perfecta. #* Objetivo Básico: Repara 1 silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Repara 2 sillas cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Repara 3 sillas cohete #: Conclusión #: Una foto: Una foto íntima de la entrenadora y el feliz Smiley Face en el circo. En el fondo, un hombre está llorando solo en un rincón. # The Audience #: Son volubles y volátiles, siempre buscando el programa más nuevo y emocionante. #* Objetivo Básico: Golpea a los supervivientes con Rocket Dash 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Golpea a los supervivientes con Rocket Dash 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Golpea a los supervivientes con Rocket Dash 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Diario: Una cara sonriente que llora nunca se convertirá en el papel principal de la parodia. No importa cuán trágico sea el acto, si se ha jugado unas diez veces, solo parecerá tonto. # Curtain Call #: Los mejores artistas saben cómo finalizar correctamente un espectáculo. #* Objetivo Básico: Hiere supervivientes 3 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Hiere supervivientes 5 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Hiere supervivientes 7 veces #: Conclusión #: Smiley Face cambia su propia humillación o la de su compañero por la alegría del espectador. Esto inspira ese pasado oscuro y profundo de su alma. # Laughter #: Smiley Face hizo todo lo posible para hacer reír al público, pero se olvidó de sonreír. #* Objetivo Básico: Patea 1 palé #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Patea 3 palés #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Patea 5 palés #: Conclusión #: ¡Ríete, Smiley Face, ríete! Incluso si tu corazón está destrozado, incluso si tu amor no puede ser correspondido. # Her "Warden" #: Una verdad descubierta por accidente es la que hace temblar más. #* Objetivo Básico: Terror Shock 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Terror Shock 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Terror Shock 2 veces #: Conclusión #: Diario: Pobre Natalie, su espalda está cubierta de cicatrices... ¡Necesito hablar con ese demonio! Él debe detener esto.https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/441623576626331669/515144870898434048/image0.png # Cost of Love #: Hay un precio por cada acción que tomamos. #* Objetivo Básico: Golpea supervivientes con Rocket Dash modificado 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Golpea supervivientes con Rocket Dash modificado 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Golpea supervivientes con Rocket Dash modificado 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Recorte de periódico, ¡Incendio misterioso en el circo! El famoso comediante tuvo un accidente en el salón y su cara estaba muy quemada y ya no podrá seguir interpretando el papel de un payaso triste. # Joke #: No todos los chistes son graciosos. #* Objetivo Básico: Teletranspórtate y golpea supervivientes 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Teletranspórtate y golpea supervivientes 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Teletranspórtate y golpea supervivientes 2 veces #: Conclusión #: Diario: Se fue, y ni siquiera trajo con ella esas "mascotas". Debería haber sabido. Eres tan estúpido como una broma. # New Face #: People often say that there is nothing new while the old remains. #* Objetivo Básico: Derriba 1 superviviente mientras detención esté activo. #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Derriba 1 superviviente mientras detención esté activo. #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Derriba 2 supervivientes mientras detención esté activo. #: Conclusión #: Gracias, esta cara es adecuada. Appearance Decoration Trivia * Comparte sus rasgos con The Hillbilly de Dead by Daylight. * La ropa de Smiley es similar a la de Freddy Krueger, el famoso slasher de la franquicia "Pesadilla en Elm Street" (es decir, sus cuchillas y su abrigo a rayas) * Su accesorio "Ankle Breaker" fue la razón por la que Smiley perdió su pierna izquierda. * Al igual que Leo, se suponía que su arma original era una motosierra. Referencias See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores